City of Tears
Forgotten Crossroads Fungal Wastes Kingdom's Edge Resting Grounds Royal Waterways}}Once the "heart of Hallownest", now crawling with the husks of guards still devoted to their duties. It is located beneath a massive lake, with water continuously leaking from above, bathing the City of Tears in permanent rain and giving it a nostalgic vibe. The city is initially only accessible from the Fungal Wastes. Sub-areas Soul Sanctum A laboratory where learned bugs worked on harnessing the power of Soul to achieve immortality. The Soul Sanctum contains very powerful enemies such as Soul Twisters and Soul Warrior minibosses, as well as the formidable Soul Master, who guards the spell Desolate Dive which is required to access many areas. It also contains the Spell Twister charm and the Shade Soul upgrade to Vengeful Spirit. Pleasure House The Pleasure House is a sub Area in the City of Tears that can be opened with a Simple Key. The entrance is located there: When taking the elevator, there are 5 floors that it won't stop at. * First floor has a hidden passage where you find a Wanderer's Journal. * Second floor contains a chest with 30 Geo * 4th floor has a [[Rancid Egg|'Rancid Egg']] and the Ghost Poggy Thorax. A second Ghost can be found at the top level of the elevator and through the door then going right: Songstress Marissa. Higher up, you will find a Hotspring and a resting bench. If the player deposited money with Millibelle earlier in the game, she can be found in the hot spring. If the player attacks her, they can get back all their Geo that Millibelle ran off with. There is a breakable wall beside the resting bench that allows access from the elevator to the Resting Grounds. The exploration of the Pleasure House is not necessary for the 100% completion of the game. Tower of Love The abode of The Collector, a being of The Abyss who loves capturing creatures in glass jars. Accessible from Kingdom's Edge using the Love Key (acquired in the Queen's Gardens). After flipping a switch, it can be exited into King's Station. Defeating the Collector allows to rescue some Grubs and acquire the Collector's Map, which marks the location of unrescued grubs on the map. Watcher's Spire Home of Lurien the Watcher, one of the Dreamers sealing the Black Egg and The Hollow Knight inside. Lurien must be killed to complete the game, but reaching him is no simple task as the way is barred by his elite guards, the Watcher Knights. King's Station A Stag Station that lies partially in ruins. A flooded Stagway tunnel infested with Belflies provides access to the Kingdom's Edge. City Storerooms An unmarked location in the upper left of the city, above the big room with an Essence Tree and a Simple Key. Contains a Stag Station and an elevator to the Forgotten Crossroads. Inhabitants NPCs * The Nailsmith, who can upgrade the damage of your Nail for Geo and Pale Ore. * Relic Seeker Lemm, who buys Wanderer's Journals, Hallownest Seals, King's Idols and Arcane Eggs for Geo. * Eternal Emilitia, a former member of Hallownest's high society who was cast out for unknown reasons, but survived the Infection and now rejoices in her triumph. She is not currently known to serve any purpose aside from flavor. * Songstress Marissa, a Dream remnant in the Pleasure House. Sings a beautifully haunting rendition of the City of Tears leitmotif. Can be absorbed with the Dream Nail for 1 essence. Enemies * Cowardly Husk * Gluttonous Husk * Great Husk Sentry * Folly * Heavy Sentry * Husk Dandy * Husk Sentry * Lance Sentry * Mistake * Soul Twister * Soul Warrior * Winged Sentry Bosses * The Collector * Gorgeous Husk * Soul Master * Soul Tyrant (Dream Boss) * Watcher Knight Points of Interest Soul Statues, chests, etc go here. TBA Category:Areas